Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display control apparatus and a control method thereof, particularly related to a display control method for displaying a display object by performing a touch operation.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2015-055888 describes a technique for enlarging or reducing a display object (object) by performing a touch operation. In Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2015-055888, depending on whether or not a specific region is present in an operation screen that allows touch input, processing is switched between enlargement/reduction that is based on a touch position and enlargement/reduction that is not based on the touch position, even if the same touch operation is performed.
However, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2015-055888, a criterion for enlarged display or reduced display is determined in accordance with the display state of the screen before the touch operation was performed, and the user cannot select whether to enlarge/reduce a display object based on the touch position, or to enlarge/reduce the display object independently from the touch position. Thus, there have been cases where display control is not performed as intended by the user.